christmas_specialsfandomcom-20200215-history
Snow + The North Pole
|rating=U |available=DVD iTunes}} "Snow" and "The North Pole" are the segments of the first Christmas special of the animated show . Because the special is actually one story spread across the two episodes, both episodes are covered here. Synopsis Part 1: "Snow" The adventure begins at the Great Elf Tree on Christmas Eve. Holly, Violet and Strawberry go to play with Ben, Barnaby and Jake. They discover that Mr Elf is delivering presents to Father Christmas so he can wrap them and deliver them to the children of the world, even their friend Lucy. They love Christmas, and also snow, and soon wish it would snow. The Wise Old Elf brings out the Elf Weather Detector that detects weather all over the world, but he gets a chance that it might snow... or it might not. So the gang head to the Little Castle to ask Nanny Plum if it will snow, because she can tell the future. She brings out her special Snow Forecasting Globe, and it tells that it will snow, but when the Wise Old Elf complains that it can't tell exactly when it will snow, Nanny uses magic to make the snow. But it doesn't go outside - it snows in the sitting room! King Thistle is very cross, and he confiscates Nanny's wand until she learns how to control her spells better, gets rid of the snow in the sitting room, and orders everyone out of the castle. On the way back to the Elf tree, everyone is very upset that there won't be any snow for Christmas, but then Mr Elf gets home. Mr Elf explains he has some work to do to prepare the Elf & Fairy Feast that takes place every Christmas Eve night. But when Mrs Elf forces him to relax, Father Christmas calls to tell them that box 571 is not at the North Pole, and he needs the boxes delivered before night time, or some children will not get their Christmas presents. Ben finds the box, and Mr Elf sets off to deliver it. The kids, and Nanny go as well. Though they are excited about going to the North Pole, Mr Elf says there will be no playing in the snow, and no meeting Father Christmas. Or will there...? Part 2: "The North Pole" Continuing from Part 1, the gang deliver the final box of toys to the North Pole, but on the way home, the Elf Plane breaks down, and crash-lands, leaving them all stuck at the North Pole! The kids are excited though, for this gives them the opportunity to meet Father Christmas! And they also meet the Arctic Elves, including the Wise Old Elf's twin brother; the Wiser Older Elf. They shuffle the box of toys across the snow, and on the way, Gaston the ladybird freezes over, and Nanny Plum magics up a penguin with Violet's wand. Soon they reach the house of Father Christmas. They thaw Gaston out by the fire, and deliver the last box to the Arctic Elves, that love to wrap presents. Father Christmas arrives, and offers to take Ben, Holly, and their friends home. First, Ben & Holly and their friends make a delivery to Lucy's house. They deliver the presents to Lucy's Christmas stocking, but not before a rather close run-in with Lucy's dad in the living room. Lucy discovers them, and they explain about their Elf & Fairy Feast. They leave, and wish Lucy a Merry Christmas. They also bring Santa a mince pie and a glass of eggnog. Meanwhile, back at the Little Kingdom, the Elf & Fairy Feast is ready, but King & Queen Thistle are worried that the others haven't turned up. Just then, Santa turns up with Ben & Holly and their friends, before he leaves to resume his deliveries, and take the penguin home. And then the Elf & Fairy Feast gets underway, with everyone singing the Elf & Fairy Feast song. Availability Ben and Holly The North Pole DVD.jpg| Cast See also * "Ben and Holly's Christmas" Category:Episodes Category:2011 releases Category:British Christmas Specials Category:Santa Claus filmography Category:Originally aired on Nickelodeon networks